


Against the Loneliness

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Intimacy, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know for sure how he had ended up in such a relationship. He couldn't have cared less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Summary: He didn't know for sure how he had ended up in such a relationship. He couldn't have cared less.  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing/s: Derek/Lydia/Allison  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 1,036  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

How exactly he had ended up in this position...actually, he couldn’t put a finger on it. Things had just...developed. Probably he would have to go with that. As one who had been forced to adjust to loneliness, Derek understood what had driven Lydia to him. Everyone around her had found someone else to focus on. She, the one who had been adored by everyone, especially Stiles, for so long was suddenly dropped like a hot potato. And so, the banshee had gone looking for the one other person who knew what it was like to be the one who was only remembered when they were useful to the others.

They had ended up in bed for the first time when he had visited her at college. In her small yet tastefully decorated apartment, they had shared a few drinks, some laughter and eventually had given in to the tension that had been rising for quite some time already. Neither of them had bothered to discuss it later on. After all, who needed to talk out every single action in great details? It was satisfying, it was fun. The perfect solution if one wanted to get a little stress relief. Lydia had a thing for werewolves: she had proven that not only with Jackson but with Aiden as well.

And then, there was Allison. The young woman coming from generations of hunters. Miss Argent. She also had a history of dating werewolves, but that she would go for a born one whom she had loathed a couple of years ago… Who bothered to care for the details though?

Originally, meeting any of their old friends had not been among his and Lydia’s intentions when they had left Beacon Hills behind after her graduation. They had decided to travel the country, maybe even the world after that. An adventure lay ahead, and even though neither of them was willing to admit that things between them intensified with every day, they knew that only each other’s company was an option.

They had run in with Allison in Seattle. The reunion of two best friends had been as heartwarming as one would expect. Derek’s own encounter with the former hunter, however, was much friendlier, much more open-minded than he would have dared to imagine. The past lay behind them, Allison had said. Who cared for the mistakes their younger selves had made? Almost dying had allowed her to see the world and life in a new light, and along with that came her new opinion of him.

He didn’t know what exactly had happened then. Allison had decided to go with them: understandable as both women were finally able to be best friends again. Maybe the fact that the three of them spent so much time with each other was to blame. Or something else. Whatever it was, Derek couldn’t deny he was quite fascinated by the direction things had headed into.

Early morning sunshine was finding its way into the small hut that was their home for however long they decided to stay at the beautiful Caribbean beach. He could hear the soft rushing of the turquoise sea. A warm breeze caressed heated skin. The thin, silky blanket did little to shield them.

Them.

Derek allowed his eyes to flutter open and take in his surroundings. The dimmed light gently drew silhouettes on the wooden floor, walls and ceiling, dancing in sync with thin curtains. The hint of a smirk lit his face as he let his eyes travel south. Comfortably located in the middle of the bed, he had one arm wrapped around either of his two companions. How easily he had gotten used to whatever was going on between them.

A threesome? That was the name people out there would give it. Derek himself wasn’t too much into labels. It was a triangle of sorts, indeed. Everyone was in some kind of intimate relationship with everyone. Complicated? Not really. It just...worked.

Oh yes, it did.

“It’s creepy to watch others while they’re asleep. Did you never learn that?” Lydia muttered then, opening one eyes to give him a scolding glare. This time, he offered a true smirk.

“If he was sappy, he’d say something along the line of ‘how could I not watch such beauty’,” Allison stated.

Chuckling, Lydia leaned in and brushed her lips against the other woman’s mouth. A few pecks and Allison was kissing back. Derek felt an all too familiar heat rising in the pit of his stomach, making him squirm. He narrowed his eyes in a playful glare as Lydia purposefully added more passion than necessary.

“If that’s supposed to be some kind of show to tease…” he started, shaking his head.

“You want to admit how well it’s working?” she asked back with a wink. To demonstrate the truth of her statement, she slid one delicate hand under the soft blanket. He sucked in a sharp breath as skilled fingers wrapped around his rapidly hardening erection.

Allison chuckled. “You’re insatiable, aren’t you?”

Lydia shrugged. “How could I possibly be not, with two beautiful lovers around me all the time.” She paused, tilting her head to the side before she added, “You know, I think today, we really should go swimming together. And this time, I won’t accept a no from either of you.”

With those words, she turned her attention back to the task at hand. Derek found his mind spinning more with every touch, every squeeze. He lost focus completely when Allison slid up the length of his body and captured his lips in a lazy, sweet kiss that created a rather sharp contrast to Lydia’s naughty actions.

He didn’t know for sure how he had ended up in a threesome. But as he and his lovers left the hut a few hours later, neither of them bothering to even think about clothes, he couldn’t have cared less. This was good. This felt right. All three of them knew what loneliness felt like. All of them had been at a point where they didn’t fit in any longer. Until they created their own little group. Pack. Relationship. Whatever. And for the moment, that was more than enough.


End file.
